Broken
by nachimym
Summary: Draco ha amado a Hermione desde su tercer año. Cuando Voldemort le encarga la mision de matar a Dumbledore, decide arriesgarlo todo y amarla por el tiempo que pueda. Cuando los años han pasado y el lo ha ido perdiendo todo en la guerra, una alianza lo hara recobrar la esperanza, solo para perder rapido la guerra que lo ha mantenido lejos de su gran amor.


La observa dormir a su lado. Su cabello desparramado en la almohada, su piel pálida y suave a la vista contrastando con el oscuro de sus sabanas. Aun le parecen increíbles los últimos meses. La guerra fuera del castillo se ha desatado sin piedad, pero ellos han decidido vivir.

Se remueve inquieta y suelta un suspiro. Decide cubrirla un poco mas con las mantas y quizás acomodarse a su lado para dormir. Necesitara un poco de sueño antes de que llegue el mañana.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta y en su pecho. Ver su perfil tranquilo, confiando en él le duele como mil puñales. No debería confiar en él. No debería haberse enamorado de él. Aunque esta seguro que su amor morirá junto con el viejo, porque no habrá forma en que pueda perdonarlo por lo que debe hacer.

Y el solo pensar en ella odiándolo hace que sus ojos se humedezcan. No hay necesidad de seguir negándolo. Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que lo golpeo en tercer año. Lo ha cubierto del odio mas profundo, hasta que supo la misión que ese año lo llevaría a la gloria o al fondo de una fosa.

Y entendió que tenía que amarla. Necesitaría amarla, aunque fuese solo un año. Al comienzo fue difícil convencerla. No podía exponer sus sentimientos, así que decidió buscarla solo físicamente. Con el paso de los meses, ella fue la primera en abrir su corazón y confesar que se había enamorado. Aunque fuese de la ilusión de Draco Malfoy que quería mostrarle.

Aun no le decía que la amaba. Y jamás lo haría. Hacerlo significaría unir sus corazones, y no quería mantenerla unida a el cuando cayera a lo profundo de la oscuridad. Ella era pura luz. Debía permanecer así.

Se movió en la cama y la abrazo suavemente. La escucho regañar hasta que finalmente volvió a relajarse en sus brazos. Como desearía detener el tiempo y quedarse así por siempre. Olvidarse de la maldita guerra. Olvidarse de su maldita misión. Pero su vida y la de su madre colgaban sobre su cabeza.

Dejo que un par de lagrimas escaparan crudas por sus mejillas hasta perderse en sus cabellos castaños. Dejo que su corazón doliera y se rompiera de solo imaginar un mañana sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias… ahogo un sollozo de solo pensar en que el odio que había logrado arrebatarle volviera con más fuerza.

Maldijo a su familia. Maldijo a su padre por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y a su madre por permitir que esto le estuviera pasando. Como desearía haber sido de una familia cualquiera, solo para poder mantenerse lejos de toda la mierda.

Pero era un Malfoy, y debía hacer lo que se esperaba de él. No podía fallar, aunque su corazón se perdiera en ello.

* * *

_Cinco años después_

La sonrisa burlona de Bellatrix le helo la sangre. La mujer sabia como hacer que cualquiera mojara los pantalones de puro terror. Cualquiera menos él. Había aprendido sus trucos mejor que nadie y ahora podía incluso tratarla como una igual. Era un lugar que se había ganado.

Su alma estaba tan corrupta como la de la mortifaga, y una parte de él se sentía orgulloso de haber llegado a ese punto. Nadie había confiado en que lograría cada una de las misiones que Voldemort le había encargado. Partiendo por la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ni él se creyó capaz de hacerlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Hermione. Y cuanto le dolería saber que había sido el quien había asesinado a su querido profesor. Pero se mantuvo firme, y aunque el anciano quiso persuadirlo, no logro llegar hasta su corazón. Se despidió de su vida tal y como la conocía cuando el rayo verde cruzo la estancia, echando por tierra toda oportunidad de redimirse.

\- Te estoy hablando – su padre agito su mano frente a su cara, buscando su atención. El hombre se veía viejo y dañado. Había perdido una mano y su cuerpo estaba infectado con una maldición. Voldemort no perdonaba a los inútiles, y su padre era el mayor inútil de las tropas.

\- Y yo no quiero escucharte – había perdido el respeto por el desde el comienzo de su sexto año. De no ser por él, su vida podría haber sido normal por un poco mas de tiempo. Habría podido disfrutar solo un poco mas con Hermione. Ese solo pensamiento lo envenenaba de odio por quien un día fue su modelo a seguir.

\- El señor tenebroso me ha prometido la cura si tu… -

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo así padre? Nos harías un favor a todos si solo te mueres de una vez –

¿Menciono que había perdido su corazón aquella noche en la torre de astronomía? Se puso de pie y salió de la sala con rumbo a su habitación.

Un nudo le apretaba el estomago y tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Le pasaba algunas veces, cuando la recordaba demasiado. Hablar con su padre por lo general lo llevaba a esos meses juntos. Y recordarla lo llevaba al limite de la cordura, dejándolo a un paso de romperse. Podría escapar, buscarle, pedirle perdón y huir juntos. Pero ella jamás le perdonaría nada de lo que había hecho en los últimos cinco años. Ni el seria capaz de perdonarse jamás.

Avanzo por el pasillo, pero se detuvo cuando la habitación de Astoria se abrió. La muchacha vestía un hermoso camisón de seda negro que hacia un exquisito contraste con su piel blanca. Le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y estiro su mano, esperando que el accediera a pasar la noche con ella.

Voldemort le había impuesto "reproducirse" con Astoria. Necesitaban una nueva gran generación de sangres puras, y ningunos mejores que ellos. Eso había sido hace tres meses, y hasta ahora había logrado zafar. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que acostarse con ella y con la gracia de merlín, podría dejarla embarazada. Pero cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo, unos ojos castaños lo miraban reprobatoriamente en su cabeza.

\- Lo siento Tori – murmuro bajo esperando que ella comprendiera. La chica jamás presionaba. Solo asentía y volvía a su cuarto. Y cada vez que Voldemort cuestionaba que aun no hubiese otro Malfoy en camino, ella solo reía nerviosa y decía que no se quedaban por los intentos.

\- Draco, un día de estos nos descubrirán, tenemos que hacerlo – por su expresión, ella tampoco estaba realmente interesada en un revolcón con él.

Bajo la mirada al suelo y suspiro. Para todos los mortifagos que vivían en su casa, para sus padres y para el mismísimo Voldemort, el era un autentico casanova. Pero la verdad era que llevaba cinco años sin tocar el cuerpo de otra mujer. Hacerlo se llevaría el recuerdo que aun guardaba de Hermione. Hacerlo la borraría por completo de su cuerpo, y eso le aterraba.

\- No puedo… - se sentía indefenso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No quería que ella viera su debilidad, pero estaba tan cansado de fingir, que sentía como sus barreras comenzaban a desmoronarse.

\- Ven, solo hablaremos –

Finalmente tomo su mano y entro en la amplia habitación. Todo había sido decorado por su madre antes que Astoria se mudara a la mansión. En los planes de la mujer, Draco terminaría infelizmente casado con la rubia. Pero algo le decía que Astoria tampoco estaba contenta con esto. Juraría que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.

Avanzaron hasta tomar asiento en la cama, uno al lado del otro, aun tomados de la mano. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortante poder liberarse de la mascara que debía llevar día tras día para sobrevivir.

\- Quizás podríamos beber hasta casi la inconciencia, así no sentirías tanto remordimiento por dormir conmigo – sugirió la rubia con la voz entrecortada. Se atrevió a mirarla, cabizbaja y jugando con el borde del camisón.

Podría haber caído perdido por ella en otro momento. Habría disfrutado de esta "misión". Astoria era realmente hermosa. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Si su cuerpo, alma y corazón no estuvieran tomados por Hermione, Astoria habría sido una buena mujer para él.

\- Oye, mírame – sentía que le debía una explicación, sin necesidad de confesar nada realmente. Cuando ella lo miro con esos grandes ojos azules, pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de si mismo. Ella no estaba esperando que el se derritiera a sus pies, estaba deseando, como el, huir lejos de aquí con otra persona. Probablemente algún traidor a la sangre. – Eres realmente hermosa Tori, pero… -

\- Estas enamorado de Granger – casi dejo escapar un grito cuando escucho esas palabras salir de su boca. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre el y Hermione. – No me mires así – una sonrisa asomo y la hizo ver aun mas hermosa y angelical. – En sexto año estaba realmente enamorada de ti, así que seguía todos tus pasos – esta vez ambos sonrieron y apretaron sus manos. – La forma en que la mirabas entre clases o en el comedor, como siempre parecías buscar una pelea con ella, lo supe antes de verlos besándose –

Un sentimiento de puro respeto surgió en su pecho por la chica. Había sabido por mas de cinco años que había sido un traidor, enamorándose de la mejor amiga de Potter, y jamás dijo una sola palabra. Le debía una realmente grande.

\- Ha sido difícil, creí que con el paso de los años este sentimiento se haría mas pequeño, pero… - su voz se fue apagando mientras su mirada se clavaba al piso. Sentía como su corazón latía mas fuerte y poderoso de solo recordarla.

\- Es lo único que te mantiene vivo Draco. Te aferras a ese sentimiento y luchas por vivir, con la esperanza de reencontrarte con ella – la convicción de sus palabras les dio la razón a sus pensamientos. Astoria también extrañaba a alguien.

\- Quizás a ti te estén esperando, pero después de lo que he hecho, ella jamás querrá saber de mi otra vez – alzo sus grises ojos hasta la ventana que había detrás de Astoria.

Como desearía saltar por esa ventana y olvidarse del mundo. Seria tan fácil. Pero una pequeña parte de su corazón y su razón le decían que esperara. Que algún día Hermione lo perdonaría y todo estaría bien.

\- Estoy segura que ella no te ha olvidado ni te ha odiado durante todos estos años. Se que cuando esto acabe, te perdonara – de solo pensar que las cosas podían ser así, su corazón daba un salto de alegría en su pecho.

\- Solo quiero que esta maldita guerra termine pronto. Estamos en un punto muerto desde hace años – soltó la mano de Astoria y se puso de pie.

Ninguno de los dos bandos avanzaba lo suficiente como para desestabilizar al otro. Estaban en una especie de guerra fría. Un par de atentados por aquí, otro par de redadas por allá. Nada concreto que dejara en evidencia el poder de uno u otro.

Esta vez Voldemort no había logrado meter a nadie de sus tropas dentro de la orden, y su desconfianza era inmensa después de lo que había pasado con Snape. Como admiraba al hombre ahora. Los cojones que había tenido para engañar al mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos. Y todo lo había hecho por amor.

Un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza. Una idea loca que podría llevarlo a la muerte más dolorosa jamás imaginada. Pero ya no tenia mas que perder. Quizás esto podría darle una oportunidad de redención.

\- Astoria… - le estaba dando la espalda, pero escucho sus movimientos fluidos por el cuarto, hasta que se puso de pie a su lado, hombro con hombro. - ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a sacrificar por tu amor? – si hacia lo que pensaba hacer, necesitaría a alguien que le cubriera las espaldas.

\- Mi vida Draco – eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

\- Entonces tu y yo ayudaremos a perder esta guerra –

Se miraron fijamente hasta que ella sonrió y asintió. Pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos y deseo que no estuvieran cometiendo un grave error.

Por primera vez en cinco años, la esperanza fluyo por su pecho como un aire cálido, recargándolo de energías que necesitaba para poder luchar. Solo por ella, solo por Hermione Granger.


End file.
